Late October Evening
by Cececat
Summary: October 31st, 1992. Five teenagers decide to go check out a mysterious old castle that allegedly 'appeared' out of nowhere soon before they were all born. Of course, this isn't the best idea... (PLEASE Read/Review!)


**Disclaimer: I don't own _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_**

 **A/N: I've begun a Halloween story! That's something I haven't done yet. Anyway, I hope it's good and gets reviewed. The reason I never update my other stories is that they aren't reviewed...**

* * *

It was a dark, moonless night in late October 1992. Five teenagers were sneaking through the velvety darkness of a dead-looking forest. Their aim was to get to that old abandoned castle before midnight. One of them had a very strict mother, which meant they had to follow a schedule to keep her from knowing about this little adventure. They all feared - perhaps rightfully - that's she'd do something really horrid to the lot of them if provoked.

Perhaps, before we get too deep into the story, I should explain exactly who our five protagonists are.

The leader of the lot was an 18-year-old kid named James Dawkins. He had brownish hair that was just a bit too long to be 'respectable', wild blue eyes, and a smile that charmed all the grown-ups. This, plus his height of 6'4", made him very handsome in the manner of a Harrison Ford character. He fancied himself a right little Indiana Jones, while he was really more a family-friendly Han Solo. When it came to vices the most obvious was his Ferris Bueller-esque disregard for the rules. At least (he never actually).

His girl was a thin, ditzy little thing named Judy. All she wanted from life was a brief career as an actress and a long career as a housewife. While she was a good actor, her greatest talent was the ability to talk James out of the most idiotic things he wanted to do. This happened to be far more useful than most people realized.

James' best friend was a boy truly named John Majors, though more often referred to as 'Straws' because of his dirty blonde hair that stuck out oddly. Though this was the 'nicer' nickname that his friends had created. Bullies on the Denton elementary school playground had much earlier called him 'Johnny Fagsson' because of rumors spread about his father. It was claimed, you see, that his father Brad Majors "used to be homosexual". Even by the early 1990s Denton USA wasn't very tolerant. The worst part might've been the lack of proof that Mr. Majors had done anything.

Pippa Scott, grand-niece and ward of the local science teacher Dr. Everett Scott, lived next door to James. For various reasons she often helped with his little schemes. Her connections to important people via her 'Uncle Evvie' had saved James' neck more than once. Of course he tried to stay on her good side! Because she knew James was shamelessly using her half the time Pippa was sometimes reluctant to go along with what he was doing this time. The thing that really kept her involved, sometimes, was a young man she felt sorry for. His name was Victor.

Now, despite his strong-sounding given name, Victor Bates was not strong. His domineering mother was probably to blame for this. Even grown men - such as Victor's own father - feared that dreaded woman. Despite being a senior like the rest of the little gang Victor had a sort of boyish look to him. The fact that he wasn't much taller than five feet made this worse (Paul Williams could pull that off, but poor little Victor couldn't). His face was always too-clean, his clothes childish, his life creepily restricted... all thanks to his mother's excessive babying. For too many years she'd controlled him. Pippa knew that this was a disaster waiting to happen, especially since Victor happened to a high school senior (like James' entire group).

James found Victor annoying at best and only put up with him to please Pippa. _She_ knew that anyone who hangs out with James often enough is basically invincible. Kids stopped beating up Straws because of his friendship with James, which began in middle school. And as a weird sort of community service project Pippa had decided to help Victor grow up a bit. If classmates were nicer, even just because James was around, he'd become more confident. That and keeping Victor away from taxidermy were Pippa's ways of keeping Victor from going psycho.

Anyway, these five fascinating kids had for some reason decided to go 'investigate' a castle that had first been discovered in their parents day... according to local urban legend, that is. Everyone seemed to regard it with horror and some people, including Pippa's uncle, couldn't bear to speak of it. Of course James and Co. would try to go visit the place in the middle of the night! It made them feel ever so rebellious.

Though that wasn't all. No. It being Halloween and everything, they'd all dressed up...

James wore a dramatic cloak draped stylishly over his shoulders and had slicked back his hair, in the hope of resembling Lugosi's Dracula. His height made him seem especially frightening. In contrast his girl wore a dainty white nightgown, little makeup, and her mousy hair curled delicately. This gave her the look of some sort of frightened scream queen about to be ravished or bitten or something by a fiendish vampire. She was trying to look like Mina Harker, victim of Dracula, though this wasn't as easy as it sounds - what, with all the other similar characters out there.

Speaking of 'similar characters', the second couple also had donned vampire-themed costume. Pippa wore, in a attempted to look like _The Hunger_ 's villainous Miriam, a very elegant blue suit. Her blonde hair - despite their name the Scotts were of Germanic descent - looked very nice curled to match her character's. Victor wore dark clothes and round glasses in a semi-successful attempt to look like David Bowie's character _The Hunger,_ before he starts aging really quickly. They'd all seen that movie on TV a few months previously and it had fascinated Pippa. This confused everyone else, because that haughty young woman wasn't usually very into films or anything else she saw as 'shallow' (meaning pretty much everything). Though she'd gone all funny when they'd watched a certain scene involving characters Sarah spilling a glass of wine and what followed. Not that any of that really matters... or does it? That scene had made _everyone_ a bit uncomfortable.

Good ol' Straws had gone as one of the Ghostbusters. If someone had asked - which nobody did - he would've said he was Ray (his favorite). This outfit of his may've been less elegant than what his friends all wore, but it had taken and he was very proud of it. It's sort of amusing how much time he'd spent putting together the jumpsuit and the backpack. The action figures he owned, which in theory resembles the three original Ghostbusters, had been very useful. That was the most normal costume of all. Normal isn't something many would associate with the Majors family, oddly, yet in some ways Straws was the most normal of James and Company.

These various outfits were not ideal for trekking through a dark forest. Though it looked badass to some degree, so the five kids didn't care. Soon enough they would be glad they'd all dressed so finely...

* * *

 **Please Review!**


End file.
